


Lionheart

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Smut, spoilers for most recent story quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ariana travels to the Highland to scratch an itch. Ariana (and Lion) belong to inappropriatestarstable on tumblr.





	Lionheart

It had been a long time since Ariana had last woken up feeling like this. Dripping wet, her body too hot, craving something that she really didn't want to be craving. Annoyed, Ariana sat up in bed and checked the calendar on her phone. No appointments in these wee hours. No texts or missed calls, either. Or emails. She sighed, placing her phone back onto her bedside table. Dammit. Why did a guy elicit this reaction in her? Worse still, why did it have to be this particular guy? Oh well. Maybe she could scratch this particular itch herself.

It didn't work. Even after rubbing her clit until her fingers were pruny, Ariana was still left wanting more. Wanting him. She felt guilty. Why couldn't she let herself want Rania like this? Her cheeks burned at the thought, and Ariana tried not to think about her. Unfortunately, that meant that her thoughts turned to the reason she felt like this. Ydris. That fucking magician, Pandorian, whatever. He'd cast a spell over most of the people in the area, and damn if Ariana wasn't immune.

"Where are you going?" Lion asked as Ariana slipped into the stable looking for a horse who was awake enough for the short trip across the bridge.

"What are you, my mother?" asked Ariana with a roll of her eyes. "It's none of your business."

"Well, someone has to look after you," said Lion.

"If I needed a bodyguard, Lion, I'd ask Antibelle, not your cowardly ass," said Ariana. But the feisty mare was fast asleep in her stall, and Ariana didn't want to wake her. In fact, everyone was asleep, save for Lion. "But looks like you're outta luck, Lion- you're the only night owl tonight."

"I thought there was a burglar when the door opened," said Lion. Ariana snorted.

"Of course you did," said Ariana. "What would you have done if it was one, though?"

"I'll have you know I can scream very loudly," said Lion. Ariana tried to laugh silently.

"You're such a good guard horse," said Ariana, shaking her head as she opened Lion's stall door and tacked him up by moonlight. She'd done this so many times now that she was used to it- some clients lived far away and didn't send out a car for her, so Ariana often needed to take her own form of transport and it was often her own cowardly lion, who acted disgusted but she knew that he cared. Worried. Whatever.

"Where are we going?" asked Lion again as they left via the Jorvik Stables gates and travelled around the city.

"None of your business," said Ariana. Lion snorted.

"I'm your ride, it is my business," said Lion.

"Alright," said Ariana, a smirk playing about her lips. "I'm going to go fuck a wizard."

"Ew!" said Lion, shaking his head. Ariana laughed.

"Don't ask the question if you can't take the answer," said Ariana.

"Ugh," said Lion, his skin twitching. "Didn't he turn you into a horse a few weeks ago? Why would you want to have sex with him?"

"Oh, you know, I saw his face and thought 'damn, I'd like to sit on that'," said Ariana.

"And here I thought you'd be immune to the thirst," said Lion. "I'm so ashamed of you, Ariana."

"Oh, that's what you're ashamed of," said Ariana. "Not the whoring or anything else, not what I'm doing, just the reason for it."

"I thought you were immune to that," said Lion. "Especially now that you like Rania."

"Don't talk about her, Lion," said Ariana. "Not right now." She felt guilty enough as it was without Lion rubbing it in. Thankfully, he shut up until they reached the big top, which was still lit up despite the late hour.

"I'll go and shove my head in the nearest barrel until it's over," said Lion.

"Okay, I have an itch to scratch," said Ariana. "And it's a very big itch." Lion looked disgusted as she dismounted and walked over to the big top.

Inside, it was the same as ever. It was almost like nothing had ever happened. No Pandoria, no Shadow Seekers, no tentacles. It was just a big top, with the ring master standing in the middle. Almost as though he'd been waiting for this.

"Come back for more, lionheart?" asked Ydris, raising one of his perfect eyebrows. Ariana strode across the ring, determined. Ydris stayed where he was, though, waiting for her to reach him. He only moved when Ariana grabbed his lapels and pulled him down to kiss her. It was a fierce kiss, all teeth and tongue, Ariana pressing herself against the wizard and doing her best to grind against him. When at last Ariana pulled away, her lips were swollen.

"You said it before," said Ariana, doing her best to meet his gaze despite how tall he was. "Let's dance, little flea." Ydris gave her a look that sent heat through her, and then, they were gone.

Well, their clothes were gone, anyway. Ariana found herself on her back on a bed, which she was pretty sure was in Ydris' caravan. Not that she could see anything through the window, because all of her attention was solely reserved for the pale body standing at the foot of the bed and the rock-hard cock that she'd only dreamed and fantasised about. She wanted to get on it, a thought that made her feel slightly ill. What was it about this guy that turned her on so much? Was he casting a spell on her or something?

For once, Ariana found that she didn't care about the reasoning behind how she was feeling. She had a brief moment to wonder (and worry) if birth control worked when it was with a Pandorian partner, but she found that she didn't really care right now. She could worry about everything later, right now, she had an itch to scratch.

"Well, lionheart, what do you think?" asked Ydris, stroking his hand along his cock. "Is it everything you imagined?"

"Let's find out," said Ariana. She moved towards him, wanting to feel his cock in her hand or her mouth, but instead, before she could move more than a few inches, Ydris was on top of her, his naked body pressed close to hers. Ariana could feel his cock pressed up against the outside of her pussy and she moaned, moving her hips to tease him. Ydris moaned, closing his eyes for a moment before he looked down at her, seeing how dark her eyes were.

"Perhaps you should beg, my little lionheart," said Ydris, trailing his fingers down her side. Ariana shuddered, but didn't do as he asked. Instead, she pushed against him, taking him by surprise and straddling him.

"Sorry, I only beg if you pay extra," said Ariana, smirking at the shocked expression on his face. She gripped his cock in her hand, squeezing it, amazed at the warm feeling of it. Maybe this was why she liked him, because he wasn't entirely human. Though, he certainly sounded like one, moaning as Ariana lowered herself onto him until he was fully sheathed. She dug her fingernails into his chest, leaving indents, but she didn't care, instead beginning to move her hips back and forth. It was almost too much, her head swimming. Part of her wished that he was like other guys, though, that he didn't have this affect on her. She hated him for it, but she still lifted herself up before slamming back down onto him, the sensation causing her to see stars. This wasn't working, it was only making her want more.

"Ah, you do know your craft," said Ydris, lifting his hand to caress her face. It grounded Ariana, reminded her that he was the reason she was feeling like this. And that maybe if she fucked him, the feeling would go away and she'd never dream or fantasise about him again. Somehow, she managed to pick up the pace, bouncing on his cock and moaning at the thrills of pleasure it sent through her, digging her nails into his chest so hard that she half-expected him to bleed. But he didn't. Damn, perfect asshole.

In an instant, though, Ydris had flipped things so that it was his bi-coloured eyes that stared down at her, glowing with triumph as he thrusted inside her, deep enough to hurt but somehow it didn't. That was so unfair, she wanted him to hurt her, wanted to hurt him, wanted to forget all about the feelings that he invoked in her.

But no matter how hard he fucked her, how much he gripped her hips until they hurt, Ariana couldn't deny that the orgasm that washed over her was the best she'd felt in so fucking long. Maybe it was some Pandorian magic, the cheater. And it still wasn't enough to satisfy her.

"Fuck," Ariana panted, her head thrown back, her body arching, hating that she wanted more, that she needed more, that she was enjoying this so damn much. Gathering her strength, Ariana flipped them back, knowing that Ydris was letting her do this and hating him all the more for it. He probably thought that she was just some little flea, some little whore, a weak little thing who wasn't worth his time, let alone his exertions. He was probably enjoying this, too, the fucker.

The feelings flowing through Ariana were almost enough to drive her mad, between the longing and the hatred, but the second orgasm that ripped through her obliterated those feelings for the moment. And that was just how she liked it. Now, she could focus on making him be the one to cry out, making him buck his hips in ecstacy and beg for more. It worked for every other guy, after all. Pulling off of him for the moment, Ariana rubbed the edge of her pussy up and down the length of his cock, an act that sent most men into states of almost pathetic desire, begging her to please put him in her mouth or pussy. But Ydris only moaned, somehow managing to look beautiful while doing so. Ariana took him in her hand, pumping her hand along his shaft, slick with her juices.

"Come already, dammit!" Ariana snapped, angry at him for somehow managing to resist her. Why couldn't she have the same effect on him? She was a fucking goddess, dammit, she should be able to bring him to his knees like she could with every other man. But she had no power over this creature. And it angered her.

"I will require something from you to complete this act, though, my lionheart," said Ydris. Ariana hated the way that name made her heart flutter. This had probably been a mistake. She was satisfied, but she still felt like this. Fuck.

"What, a blowjob, handjob, name your price," said Ariana. Ydris smirked, which never failed to cause butterflies. Arrogant bastard. She gasped in surprise when she suddenly found herself on her back, Ydris inside her once again. He smirked down at her, which, in this situation, almost made her melt. She was supposed to be stronger than this.

"Only this," said Ydris, and began to slam into her harder than before, his perfect hips almost hurting as they slammed into hers. But Ariana barely noticed, she was gone. Her fingers tried vainly to leave marks on him, but she could barely manage to dig them in. What kind of fucked up magic was this? But she'd asked for it, after all. And Ydris was ever the entertainer. Yet somehow, she wasn't surprised at all that he wasn't gentle, nor did he seem to mind about her wants. He did seem to enjoy watching her writhe in pleasure, but he wasn't about to try putting his fingers between them. Ariana wanted to, but she worried about hurting herself. Whenever she managed to open her eyes, though, she saw his grinning face as he pounded into her. And yet, she missed the expression on his face when he came, because he threw his head back and gave a strange cry of ecstasy as he thrust deep inside her and finished. It felt so warm, so full of magic, and Ariana was willing to bet every cent that it was pink. She'd find out in the morning, she guessed, colours were hard to see in the dim interior of the wagon.

"This changes nothing," said Ariana as she walked towards the door of his wagon. Her pussy throbbed, but her clothes had been magically returned to her. At least he'd done that much. She was satisfied, but...

"If you ever want more, my lionheart, my schedule has cleared drastically," said Ydris, also dressed again. Like nothing had happened. He watched her from the bed as she walked to the door, his arms behind his head as he reclined on the bed. "After all, it would be such a shame to have never experienced the intimate pleasure of lovemaking when your world finally ends." Ariana turned at the door, facing him.

"Love wasn't involved in that," said Ariana, wishing that she believed it. Tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them away, swallowed them. She'd gotten so good at that. "I just wanted to fuck you, that's all."

"The lionheart is torn," Ydris mused. "How can you love me when you love another, hm?"

Ariana left silently, trying to fight back the anger and self-loathing and sheer guilt. She felt like she'd cheated on Rania, and they weren't even dating.

"Finally," said Lion, cantering back over to Ariana. "It's almost dawn."

"Shut up, Lion," said Ariana, though there wasn't as much bite in it as before. He heard it, lowering his ears.

"Did it help?" asked Lion. Ariana swung herself up into his saddle, nudging him into a walk. Her non-answer was answer enough.

Silently, Ariana and Lion returned to Jorvik Stables, neither of them speaking. Ariana didn't go back to sleep, dreading what her subconscious would come up with. But, by midmorning, she felt normal again. She had a few more appointments, more clients, she needed to get a prescription for the morning after pill despite seeing the pink swirling down the drain in the shower that she'd taken after arriving back at her room at the inn. She could forget about this, forget about him, move on and maybe even tell Rania how she felt.

But could she really?


End file.
